Yo me veo contigo
by noediosa
Summary: Tal vez era un ataque de pánico lo que se adueñaba de su ser. Aquello parecía una explicación muggle bastante lógica. No obstante, él presentía que era ella. Ella era dolor. Ella era alivio.


_Les dejo una historia nueva... ¡ **espero** sus comentarios! Aquí va, ojalá les guste._

* * *

Yo me veo contigo

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, dos sensaciones contrapuestas y absolutamente intensas aparecían en su interior, y abarcaban todo su ser, incapacitándolo para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esforzarse por respirar, para que su cuerpo no colapsara en ese mismísimo instante. Quizá estaba equivocado, tal vez era un ataque de pánico lo que se adueñaba de su ser. Aquello parecía una explicación muggle bastante lógica.

No obstante, él presentía que era ella. Ella era dolor. Ella era alivio.

Cuando no la veía sentía su ausencia. Era como si algo no estuviese en armonía, como si algo faltase, y aquello le producía malestar. Pero cuando estaba con ella, su tacto, el roce de su piel contra la de él, era como un bálsamo para su dolor. No importaba que tan suave fuese, si presionaba más o menos. Sea cual fuera el lugar en donde lo acariciara, o donde simplemente reposara su cuerpo, mientras fuera sobre él, lo aliviaba.

* * *

Tenían una relación extraña, en aquellos años dentro del colegio. Ella nunca preguntaba, nunca exigía, nunca siquiera pedía algo específico de él, ni una mínima demanda. Él se preguntaba continuamente por qué, cuál era la razón por la que daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, sin cuestionar. Pasaba el tiempo, y la incertidumbre crecía, pues él tampoco indagaba, y ella nada contaba. Por lo que, con el tiempo, el rubio terminó decidiendo creer que ella simplemente, no quería saber. Y por él, estaba bien así.

De hecho, estaba más que bien. Gracias a su misteriosa forma de ser, le daba a Draco toda la libertad que necesitaba para ser él mismo delante de ella, sin mediar explicaciones. Sentía que todos los aspectos de su ser eran aceptados, que todas las versiones de él, las buenas y las malas, eran amadas. Sobre todo las malas. Necesitaba que alguien amara su lado oscuro.

Y ella, que nada sabía, pero que todo sospechaba, jamás lo dejaba. Siempre lo estaba esperando. En el cuarto, recostada sobre su cama, para brindarle una tranquilidad que nunca fue capaz de sentir para calmarse a ella misma, pero que siempre le brindaba a él. Y eso a Draco le permitía ser libre, pues sentía que cada vez que la abrazaba, el mundo cobraba sentido. Que todo lo demás no importaba, que tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevarse todo por delante, que nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.

Llegaba por las noches, cuando ya todo el castillo estaba tranquilo y en silencio. Cuando nadie esperaba nada de él, cuando no tenía más explicaciones que dar, cuando todos suponían que descansaba apaciblemente en su dormitorio. Cuando no tenía que fingir ser el rey de las serpientes, y tan solo podía sentirse un rey al ver la mirada de adoración que Hermione le dedicaba cuando lo veía entrar en la habitación. Eso lo hacía sentirse poderoso.

Había tenido siempre, todo lo que había querido. Venía de una familia con renombre, con dinero, y a lo largo de su vida, todo su entorno lo había hecho sentirse superior. Había nacido para ser un hombre poderoso, un hombre temido, un hombre destacado. Era inteligente, apuesto, y todo le venía fácil, por lo que no entendía cuál era la razón por la que no confiaba en sí mismo, por la que se sentía roto por dentro, y principalmente, no entendía el concepto al que su padre se refería cuando hablaba del 'poder' que su familia tenía, del 'poder' que tenía que ostentar y disfrutar todos los días. Todo aquello le parecía vacío.

El único momento en el que se sentía poderoso, era por las noches. Cuando la hora en la que más la necesitaba llegaba, y dejaba su frío lugar verde y plata para dirigirse a un ambiente mucho más cálido, donde todo lo que se veía era rojo y dorado, y todo lo que a él le importaba ver, era ella.

Saberla suya, era poder.

No sabía porqué era suya. No sabía qué había hecho para que ella estuviera ciega de amor por él. Pero sabía que lo estaba, y se aprovechaba impunemente de ello. Porque él nunca podría ofrecerle nada. Durante el día, eran dos completos extraños. Hermione caminaba por el castillo con sus amigos, era la mejor hechicera de su generación, y no demostraba tener ningún punto débil. Su vida era absolutamente normal, nada interfería con su bienestar. Draco, por otro lado, era un rubio brillante, con un futuro prometedor como seguidor de Lord Voldemort, y una hermosa muchacha de pelo oscuro que ya estaba prometida a él, y quien se convertiría en su esposa ni bien terminara Hogwarts. Durante el día, no se conocían, no se cruzaban, hacían como que el otro no existía.

Pero por las noches, Draco cerraba la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, y con sigilo caminaba hasta la cama en donde la chica lo esperaba. Corría las cortinas que aislaban al objeto de sus incursiones nocturnas del resto de la habitación, y entonces la veía y su corazón latía con fuerza: todo aquello era un ritual. Ella levantaba la cabeza, dejando de prestarle atención a los diferentes libros que usualmente tenía entre sus manos, y lo miraba. Y él la miraba de vuelta. Aquella parte, era una parte crucial en todo el asunto, pues no siempre la bienvenida era igual. Había días en los que los ojos de Hermione estaban neutrales. Otros días, en los que tan solo reflejaban tristeza. Y había veces, las menos, en las que estaban llenos de felicidad. Era muy fácil leerla, sobre todo para él, pero la dificultad residía en cómo acercarse a su persona ante cada diferente escenario, pues el problema más grave era que él sabía que la mayoría de las veces, él era el culpable de todas aquellas diferentes miradas, de todos esos diferentes matices que los ojos de las castaña adoptaban. Sabía que era su culpa, y aún así, cada vez que tenía que encontrar una forma de acercarse, no sabía cómo hacerlo, y era entonces cuando hacía lo único que era capaz de hacer: solo la miraba largamente, con la esperanza de que ella lo recibiera en sus brazos como cada noche. La miraba pidiéndole permiso.

A veces pasaban escasos segundos, otras veces la tortura se prolongaba algunos minutos, pero siempre terminaba permitiéndole el acceso a sus sábanas. Era entonces cuando Draco se descalzaba y se quitaba su túnica, y luego se deslizaba hasta encontrar un cuerpo caliente y una piel suave que ya conocía de memoria. Hermione corría entonces sus libros, y una vez que el rubio estaba acomodado sobre el colchón, cómodamente entre todas las almohadas, él pasaba el brazo por alrededor de ella, y ella se posicionaba sobre su pecho. Sus respiraciones se acompasaban, y entonces ambos se sentían tranquilos.

En esos momentos, Draco podía pensar con claridad. Cerraba los ojos, olía el cabello de su compañera de cama, y descansaba, por primera vez en el día. El perfume que inspiraba tenía la capacidad de volverlo loco de placer en algunas ocasiones, y en otras, lo calmaba como ninguna otra cosa lograba hacerlo, y le permitía dormir sin pesadillas ni miedos. Por el contrario, en aquellos momentos, Hermione no podía pensar, tan solo podía sentir. Todos los sentimientos juntos, desde el amor hasta el odio, los sentía la castaña en su interior, cada vez que el rubio la acomodaba entre sus brazos. Se dejaba sentirlos sin recriminaciones, pues estaba harta de luchar contra todo aquello, ya que al final siempre terminaba en la misma situación. Pero luego de una determinada cantidad de minutos, se daba cuenta de que si decidía estar en ese preciso lugar, entonces mejor sería que se reconciliara con ella misma y aceptara su propia decisión. Era entonces cuando se esforzaba por poner su mente en blanco para poder disfrutar del momento, y finalmente, no sin mucho esfuerzo de por medio, lo lograba. Entonces, acompañada por la respiración del chico, y algunas veces, por sus suaves ronquidos, ella también caía en los brazos de morfeo.

Y una vez que estos primeros momentos terminaban, venía la parte más linda de la noche. Venía la parte por la que ambos volvían a caer en esa rutina, una, y otra, y otra vez. Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, Draco se despertaba. Ya había dormido lo máximo que su cuerpo le permitía, y su cabeza comenzaba a generar ideas y planes, todos confusos y poco nítidos, y era entonces cuando más la necesitaba.

Necesitaba saber su opinión. Necesitaba que lo ayudara.

Entonces la movía con suma delicadeza, pidiéndole en silencio que por favor se despertara. Hermione, después de tantas noches de aprendizaje a su lado, sabía que ese momento llegaría, y su subconsciente ya estaba atento y la hacía identificar todos los movimientos del chico aunque estuviera profundamente dormida. Esa era la razón por la que ni bien Draco se movía, los ojos de la chica ya estaban abiertos. Siempre estaba atenta. Aún dormida, se despertaba en un santiamén ante la mínima señal, sin sueño ni confusión mental. Dispuesta a escuchar todo aquello que Draco quisiera compartir.

Y entonces, en susurros, el rubio comenzaba a hablar. Le contaba un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello, armando una red conexa, en donde cada nodo era una idea diferente, y las líneas que los unían eran más ideas que tan solo complejizaban la situación, y el camino desde el origen hasta el destino era considerablemente largo. Draco pensaba que únicamente una mente como la de Hermione podía seguirlo y entenderlo, no solo por su inteligencia e inventiva para proponer soluciones a los problemas y modificaciones a sus propias soluciones, sino por el conocimiento que tenía la chica sobre la forma de pensar de él. Esto era de lo más importante, porque juntos lograban pensar cosas excepcionales, que el tiempo había demostrado que funcionaban. Juntos, todo salía bien. Desde que comenzaron a hablar por vez primera, la conexión había sido tal que Draco nunca más entendió cómo podía ser que las personas se conformaran con menos que eso, no entendió tampoco cómo él mismo había vivido tantos años con relaciones tan vagas como las que había tenido. No había nada tan estimulante como una charla con Hermione. Nada.

Todo esto sucedía en un lapso de dos a tres horas, horas en las cuales sus cerebros estaban tan metidos en la conversación, que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de las posiciones que sus cuerpos adoptaban. Por momentos, Hermione tenía la mano apoyada sobre el pecho del chico, mientras Draco aprisionaba dicha mano con mucha fuerza. Ninguno de los dos reparaba en que esta mano estaba sobre el corazón del rubio. Otras veces, la mano de la chica había encontrado su lugar por debajo de la camisa del Slytherin, y lo acariciaba con lentitud. Él, mientras, acariciaba su cuello y sus mejillas, a la vez que la tenía abrazada. Jugaba con su cabello, con sus orejas, al tiempo que estaba totalmente compenetrado con lo que estaba diciendo. A cada momento se abrazaban más y más fuerte, en posiciones más enredadas, con las piernas posicionadas de forma tal de lograr el mayor contacto posible.

Sus corazones se aceleraban, el pulso aumentaba proporcionalmente al calor interno de ambos que subía sin parar, y ninguno se animaba jamás a romper esa excitación, esa emoción de simplemente sentirse juntos, intentando hacer algo que pudiese significar un rechazo por la otra parte. Draco estaba prometido a una mujer, lo cual decantaba en que Hermione nunca daría el primer paso, y el rubio tampoco lo haría pues estaba seguro de que la castaña no estaría jamás de acuerdo con estar con una persona que estaba comprometida. Así que así quedaban siempre, con todo a medias.

La hora de amanecer y comenzar con la rutina real llegaba pronto, y ese momento se desvanecía tan de repente, que la sensación que dejaba era extraña y agridulce. Cuando Draco se deslizaba ágilmente fuera de la habitación, Hermione se sentía vacía. En cambio el rubio se sentía repleto de energía, sentía en su cuerpo la fuerza y el vigor necesarios para arrasar con el día. La castaña sabía eso, y en su interior, a pesar del sentimiento de desazón que la invadía todas las madrugadas infaliblemente, se sentía feliz y conforme, pues había logrado lo que quería: que su serpiente fuera feliz.

Ese era el rito del que ambos formaban parte, y habían construido con el tiempo. En un principio, en su quinto año, todo era fácil y sencillo, al menos para el rubio. Pero luego, cuando comenzaron su sexto año, y Draco se convirtió en mortífago, todo se volvió más difícil. Había cosas que Hermione simplemente no podía saber. No tenía que saber. Y él sentía, más que nunca, la necesidad de ella. Nada ni nadie lo haría sentir igual de bien. Pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo podría presentarse una noche simplemente, y que la chica viera la marca tenebrosa marcada sobre su piel? Jamás podría perdonarlo, y lo peor, le estaría revelando a todo el mundo su verdadera identidad, pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar la chica ante semejante descubrimiento.

* * *

Los primeros meses de aquel año pasaron con lentitud, pues Draco estaba sufriendo como nunca antes, al borde de la desesperación, pues el estrés y el miedo que le generaba cumplir con la orden del señor tenebroso lo estaban llevando lentamente a perder la razón. Era más que nunca consciente de que había una línea delgada entre la locura y la cordura, y aún más consciente de que únicamente Hermione podría mantenerlo en pie en aquellos momentos. Como era lógico que pasaría, el momento llegó en que no pudo postergarlo más. Su cuerpo y su mente lo pedían a gritos, y ya no podía luchar más consigo mismo. La necesitaba, así que decidió confiar, pues no le quedaba otra opción, y fue entonces cuando puso a prueba a la castaña. Aquella noche fue a la habitación de la chica, como hacía algunos meses acostumbraba a hacer, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que ella jamás había roto con la rutina. Lo esperaba, como cada noche, como siempre.

Cuando Hermione escuchó la puerta abrirse casi sin ruido, sonrío y le agradeció a Merlín y al universo por ello. Porque el rubio estaba volviendo, otra vez, a ella. Su corazón dio un brinco y casi se le salió del pecho, y empezó a bombear la sangre con mayor fuerza, haciendo que sintiera un hormigueo extraño en todo su cuerpo. Por su parte, Draco se acercó a la cama, también con el corazón saliéndose del pecho y el miedo desfigurándole el rostro, y corrió el cortinado. Ya estaba allí. Ya casi la podía tocar. Hermione percibió su nerviosismo, y se incorporó rápidamente, en parte por esto y en parte por su propia ansiedad, y se acercó a él. Se quedó arrodillada sobre su colchón, muy cerca del chico, quien ahora lucía pálido y sin fuerzas, no como el año previo, y se lo quedó mirando. Draco se dio cuenta de que aquel era el momento indicado para mostrarle la marca. Si lo rechazaba, entonces eso sería todo. Pero si lo aceptaba, quizá podría retomar con su rutina, y recobrar sus fuerzas y su voluntad de vivir. Y Merlín sabía que necesitaba eso.

Tomó la manga izquierda de su camisa, y tiró lentamente de ésta, deslizándola hacia arriba. La calavera se fue descubriendo de a poco, y si hubo algo que Draco jamás pudo olvidar, fue la cara de Hermione en ese momento. El dolor, el asco, la repulsión. La desilusión, la desesperanza, la traición. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la chica, quien tenía la visión empañada y el corazón roto. Al menos ahora sabía por qué el rubio había mantenido su distancia durante aquel tiempo. Al menos ahora sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con ello.

Esa noche Hermione no pudo aceptarlo en su habitación. El rechazo le dolió a Draco más que ninguna cosa que había sentido antes, incluso que su iniciación como mortío, que había considerado una de las cosas más tortuosas que jamás había vivenciado. Pero, esa noche también se había dado cuenta de que no podía permitir eso, no podía dejar que Hermione lo rechazara. Esa fue la razón por la cual volvió al cuarto de la Gryffindor la noche siguiente, y la posterior a esa, y la posterior a la posterior, y todas las noches que fueron necesarias, hasta que la castaña una noche aislada, lo terminó por aceptar. Con su mirada le indicó que podía acercarse, y en esta ocasión fue ella quien levantó la manga de su camisa, y tocó la marca. La siguiente vez, le quitó directamente la prenda, y no solo tocó la marca, sino que también la acarició. Y posteriormente, una noche fría de invierno, que Draco jamás olvidaría, depositó un suave beso sobre la calavera. Y a partir de allí, retomaron con su secreta rutina, solo que de una manera diferente: esta vez, no había palabras que pudieran ser habladas. No había ideas que intercambiar, no había conversaciones fluidas. Todo era miedo, dolor y confusión. Lo único que hacían era reconfortarse en los brazos del otro. Abrazados, intentando estar en contacto con la mayor porción posible de la piel del otro, disfrutando del calor mutuo.

Hermione aceptó con resignación la revelación que tuvo aquella noche en la que le devolvió el acceso a su cama. Siempre le había tenido terror a reconocer cuál era el límite del amor que sentía por el rubio, la aterrorizaba saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por él. Todos sus sentimientos rozaban la incoherencia y excedían cualquier razón lógica, pero obtuvo la confirmación de lo fuerte que era su amor aquella noche en la cual renunció a todas sus creencias y convicciones con tal de poder reconfortarlo, de poder volver a sentirlo entre sus sábanas, con tal de poder volver a dormir con él. Y le había llevado un tiempo, pero también había hecho su paz con esto.

Lo había extrañado tanto, había sufrido tanto su ausencia, que no podía concebir ninguna situación que volviera a separarlos. No le importaba que no hablaran, no le importaba lo que él hiciera, no le importaba nada. Ya ni siquiera soñaba con hacer el amor con él, como tantas veces había imaginado . Tan solo deseaba tenerlo cerca, estar entre sus brazos y dormir junto a su cuerpo era más que suficiente.

Pero tristemente, la noche de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore llegó, y toda esa burbuja irreal volvió a romperse. Por cosas que Hermione no sabía si podría perdonar ni con todo el tiempo del mundo, y por la vida en general, que tomó un rumbo oscuro y peligroso. Si su sexto año había sido difícil, la época de guerra fue insoportable. Luchar en bandos enemigos, necesitarse y no poderse tener, querer verse y no saber dónde encontrarse. Draco necesitaba saber si Hermione lo había perdonado por haber seguido las órdenes de su señor, necesitaba explicarle, contarle el miedo que pasaba continuamente, contarle cómo su familia estaba bajo amenaza de muerte, cómo no soportaba más ver a su madre sufrir. Y ella necesitaba hacerle saber que lo perdonaba. Que lo había perdonado en el mismísimo instante en el que volvió a sentir su ausencia. Nada dolía más que no tenerlo a su lado.

Verla siendo torturada enfrente suyo, en su propio hogar, por su desequilibrada tía, y no poder hacer nada, fue lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Ver cómo denigraban y maltrataban a su fuente de energía, a aquella mujer que le ofrecía todo sin pedir nada a cambio, y no poder actuar. Ese fue el momento en el que se sintió menos poderoso en toda su existencia.

Odiaba su casa, odiaba su familia, odiaba la vida en su totalidad.

Pero aquello también pasó. El mago más temido de todos los tiempos fue vencido gracias al trío dorado, y Draco no pudo estar más agradecido con Hermione por haber sido la persona que además de amarlo sin medidas, terminara con todos sus miedos de una vez y para siempre. Cuando Voldemort cayó, apareció una nueva situación en la vida de Draco. Por un lado, tenía un presente en el cual tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos del pasado. Por otro lado, tenía promesas con la que cumplir.

* * *

El juicio de la familia Malfoy había terminado, y la condena había sido decretada: Draco cumpliría con cinco años de prisión domiciliaria, aislado totalmente de la sociedad, en su mansión, sin la posibilidad de usar magia. Lucius había sido enviado a Azkaban por la misma cantidad de años, y Narcissa había sido perdonada por haber ayudado al niño que vivió, a acabar con la guerra. No obstante, ella sentía que la habían castigado de la peor forma: no dejándole ver a su hijo por una absurda cantidad de años. El casamiento con la prometida de Draco, Astoria Greengrass, había sido postergado hasta que todo aquello terminara, y la vida recobrara su normalidad.

Pero para Draco y Hermione, la definición de normalidad era distinta a la del resto del mundo mágico. Su normalidad eran las noches que compartían, y todo lo demás era un absurdo circo que ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien, pero del cual eran partícipes.

Hermione, con su título de heroína de guerra, fue la única que obtuvo permiso para visitar a Draco en su prisión. En un principio fue como volver a aprender a caminar después de un terrible accidente: lento y doloroso. Muy de a poco, la relación fue volviendo a su cauce normal. La castaña comenzó yendo algunas horas cuando caía la noche, tan solo a intentar atenuar la soledad del muchacho. Pero parecía que todo avanzaba para peor, pues tenían tantas cosas no dichas, tantas situaciones y vivencias que aclarar, tantas cosas por las que pedir perdón, y la misma cantidad de cosas por perdonar. Estar juntos era complicado en esos momentos. Las horas dolían. Hermione se iba al cabo de un corto rato.

Había días en los que se sentaban en un confortable sillón de la sala de estar de la mansión, y lo único que hacían era mirarse fijamente. No encontraban las palabras adecuadas para comenzar una conversación. Otros días, Hermione rompía en una llanto descontrolado, siendo tomada por sorpresa por un ataque de histeria que convulsionaba todo su cuerpo. El primer instinto de Draco era acercarse a consolarla, pero ella no se lo permitía. No quería que la tocara. Había veces en las que era Hermione la que pretendía acercarse, pero el hielo en los ojos de la serpiente, y su actitud corporal, interponían una barrera impenetrable.

De a poco y muy lentamente, las palabras comenzaron a surgir. Todo aquello que el otro ignoraba respecto de la guerra, fue aclarado, y buscaron en su interior la fuerza necesaria para perdonarse e intentar seguir adelante, pues no había nada que desearan más que poder volver a la normalidad que ambos conocían y anhelaban con todo su ser. Un tiempo después, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar y a fluir naturalmente, y recobraron la comodidad que sentían al estar uno cerca del otro, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hermione comenzó a pasar todas las noches con él nuevamente.

Volvía a ser como antes. Ambos se sentían tranquilos y felices, en una irrealidad que era solamente suya y que nada podría destruir. Nada excepto por el tiempo. Cuando amanecía, Hermione tomaba sus cosas y volvía a su vida real, a trabajar en el ministerio de magia, a disfrutar de su familia y sus amigos, a ser feliz sin él. Y él volvía a quedarse solo, en una mansión inmensa, que tan solo le traía dolorosos recuerdos, que tan solo lo hacía sentirse culpable y muy mal. Y entonces, la necesitaba a ella con una ansiedad tan fuerte que lo hacía volverse loco. Había momentos, por las tardes, donde la abstinencia lo hacía temblar descontroladamente, y tan solo se le pasaba cuando llegaba la hora en la que Hermione volvía a la mansión, y se acostaban abrazados en la cama del rubio.

Fue durante esas noches que Draco descubrió que el tacto de Hermione sobre su marca era lo único que hacía que dejara de quemar. Estar encerrado en su mansión, no solo lo volvía loco por el dolor emocional que le generaba, sino porque no tenía forma de distraer su mente de la quemazón lacerante que le generaba la marca tenebrosa. Desde que el Lord había caído, era un dolor casi insoportable. Algunos mortífagos que estaban todavía en juicio habían enloquecido: decían sentir que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. En lugar de llevarlos a prisión, fueron encerrados en San Mungo, aislados completamente del resto de los pacientes en la sección de sanidad mental. Aquellos que ya se encontraban en Azkaban, ni siquiera habían llegado a cumplir su condena de ser besados por los dementores. Ya eran un cascarón vacío, llevados a la locura del mismísimo dolor. Otros, tuvieron más suerte, pues sus mentes eran más fuertes y su resistencia al dolor físico también. Ese fue el caso de los Malfoy. Todavía estaban en sus cabales. Draco no veía la hora de ver a la castaña aparecerse en su chimenea. Necesitaba verla y sentirla. Ahora entendía por qué durante los años anteriores, su tacto le daba sensación de bienestar. Lo hacía sentirse más liviano, más optimista, le generaba alivio en general. Ella siempre había sido la única capaz de sanar su dolor, fuera éste de la índole que fuera.

Todas las noches se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, y Draco colocaba su brazo izquierdo de manera tal de que estuviera en pleno contacto con la espalda de Hermione. Y era solo en esos momentos en los que se podía relajar, pues el dolor lo abandonaba por completo, y podía intentar descansar. Sumado a este alivio, estaba el olor a ella. Nuevamente, como hacía algunos años atrás, absorbía el perfume de Hermione, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban, y el sueño comenzaba a aparecer. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, el rubio podía dormir. Y descansar genuinamente.

Cuando se quedaba solo, intentaba distraerse leyendo, haciendo cosas en la casa, hasta cocinando. Se había vuelto un experto en llevar una vida muggle. Los días eran eternos, y no tenía más opción que dar lo mejor de sí para no volverse loco. Aún así, no podía escaparle a los problemas con los que aún tenía que lidiar, a las cosas que le quedaban por solucionar. Draco no podía pensar en la idea de casarse con Astoria. Sentía que la quería, por supuesto. Hacía años que era su novia, era una buena persona, y a lo largo de los años había dado lo mejor que tenía para que él fuese feliz. Pero el problema no estaba en ella, sino en él. Él ya había conocido algo más. Había conocido lo que era ser amado sin medida, sin condiciones, sin alteraciones a lo largo del tiempo. Sabía lo que se sentía ser aceptado con todos los defectos y virtudes, lo que se sentía superar la adversidad, lo que se sentía el apoyo incondicional. Y había conocido lo que era sentir lo mismo por la otra persona.

Había conocido a Hermione Granger, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

No había forma de borrar todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y no quería ignorar más el lazo que los unía. No veía la hora de cumplir con su condena, de salir de allí, y de cortar la relación con Astoria. No veía la hora de poder empezar a ser feliz junto a Hermione.

Porque no tenerla le dolía horrores, y tenerla aliviaba ese dolor. No, definitivamente, no creía en los ataques de pánico. Todo lo que sentía, era ella.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Hermione vino a dormir como todas las noches, Draco sintió genuina esperanza en su interior. Tan solo debían esperar un poco más, y él sería libre para tomar las riendas de su vida, y redireccionarla para donde ambos quisieran. Ya sin nadie que se interpusiera, ya sin apariencias que guardar, ya sin bandos a los que pertenecer. No haría falta mantener su ritual nocturno, pues tendrían todos los días y noches que quisieran para hacer lo que quisieran.

Y lo primero que se le vino al rubio a la cabeza, fue por supuesto, hacer el amor. Sonrió ante la perspectiva. Apretó a Hermione más fuertemente entre sus brazos, y ella suspiró en sueños. Draco se retorcía de nervios por la anticipación. No veía la hora de comenzar a vivir aquel sueño. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a la castaña, y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía con ganas.

El rubio se estaba quedando dormido cuando de repente, una imagen apareció en su mente, sorprendiéndolo por completo. En ella se veía a un pequeño niño rubio, con ojos grises como los suyos, presionando sus manitos contra los cachetes de Hermione, quien reía de felicidad.

De repente, su interior se llenó de agradecimiento. Le agradecía a Merlín por estar donde estaba. Todo saldría bien. Tenía una futuro ahora sí, radiante. El estómago se le estremecía de felicidad. Sonrió con más ganas, se giró hacia un costado para acomodar a Hermione aún más cerca de él, y se durmió totalmente seguro de que aquello había sido una premonición.

No podía esperar a que se volviera realidad.


End file.
